<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Light the Corners of My Mind by TooYoungToFeelThisTired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324538">Memories Light the Corners of My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired'>TooYoungToFeelThisTired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if? [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Five's POV, Fiveya Week 2020, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Kids, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Married Life, Meant To Be, Miscarriage, No Apocalypse, No incest of you understand Fiveya, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Story of life, ends with them as old people, fiveya - Freeform, ignores season 1, mention of sexual content, one hundred moments of life, other relationships are mentioned - Freeform, same age Fiveya, starts with them as kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't pick up a favorite one even if he wanted to. Every memory with her no matter how good or bad, how happy or sad, how mundane or important. Every single one of the memories he shared with Vanya was his favorite one. Prompt: Memories- 1.11.2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if? [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fiveya week (round 2)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories Light the Corners of My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything</p>
<p>Fiveya week 2020 Day 1: Memorie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Memories Light the Corners of My Mind</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I.</strong>
</p>
<p>The first clearest memory of her was so old Five couldn't even recall its colors. He knew logically what colors were everyone's small uniforms, their hairs, their eyes and skins, and everything in between, but for some reason, everything else always appeared <em>grey</em>.</p>
<p>Their, at the time, nanny, whose face got lost over the years, told them to form two lines and take each others' hands. Usually, this would mean she would take Number One's hand and the rest would go, Two and Three, Four and Five, Six and Seven. However, she was keeping her hands to herself today, so One took Two's hand who tried to complain, Three took Four's hand who giggled, and started to sway their hands hitting One and Two's back. This meant he should take Six's hand, but where who would take Seven's hand?</p>
<p>The last of his siblings were currently looking somewhere at the sky since it was snowing ever so slightly. She always seemed to be with her head in the clouds listening to music or sounds the others couldn't hear.</p>
<p>Five looked at Six who had his nose stuck in a book he took from the library. They were learning to read for a month now, but Six seemed better in it than the rest of them, just like Five was better in math.</p>
<p>The nanny reminded them once again to form a line and hold hands since they would be leaving soon. So Five did just that. He took Seven's hand and then Six's allowing him to continue to read with the book in his other hand.</p>
<p>Seven said something his mind seemed to erase as he couldn't recall it, but the way she beamed at him in the next moment reminded him of the sun. Her hand was small and a bit cold because she forgot her gloves, so Number Five held onto it until they were successful in the park or maybe even a bit longer to protect her from the cold rewarded with more smiles.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>II.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five wasn't overly fond of touches. Most of the nannies learned it the hard way as they were left with little bite marks on their hands when they tried the first time. He was a very independent boy, who wanted to do things on his own. He didn't need anyone's hand to jump down from the bed or get up the stairs he could do it all on his own.</p>
<p>Seven sometimes Six were allowed to touch him during group activities that require contact. Neither of them had sweaty palms like One who sometimes squeezed them too hard and didn't try to pull them to roughly to the direction they wanted to go to like Three.</p>
<p>Sometimes he liked it when he held hands with Seven more. There wasn't anything wrong with Six's hands or touches, but Seven's felt softer and her smiles were brighter when they held hands. Maybe it was because she was a girl and didn't pull or push him the way Three would.</p>
<p>'I will take Seven's hand,' he told their nanny as she gave him an annoyed look and walked away to help Two with their game.</p>
<p>Seven jumped toward him and took his hand, 'We can play together, Five.'</p>
<p>He grinned at her before the nanny called them that it was their turn for the strange game, she wanted them to do while Pogo wrote something down.</p>
<p>He found it strange, but Seven squeezed his hand as if to tell him it would be alright, and he believed her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>III.</strong>
</p>
<p>Sometimes Five couldn't fall asleep. He knew the others did. Their beds were next to each other so he could hear their breathing and watched their blankets barely moving as they one by one falling asleep.</p>
<p>The only one who ever seemed to stay as late as him was Seven.</p>
<p>Sometimes she would get up from the bed and walk to his carefully climbing beside him whispering so she wouldn't wake up the others and get shouted by the nanny, 'The noises are too loud.'</p>
<p>'My thoughts are too loud too,' he whispered back. He couldn't see her face, but Seven nodded and laid her head next to his, her breath warm but nice while her fingers lightly curled against his hair.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>IV.</strong>
</p>
<p>Seven sometimes threw tantrums.</p>
<p>Five didn't see them usually, because she was the last one in the kitchen always refusing and arguing with their nannies about oatmeal like it was a vicious enemy.</p>
<p>Four often laughed at her. He thought the faces she pulled whenever a nanny brought her the bowl was funny.</p>
<p>It was only funny until Seven would get really angry, and they were all told to leave before there would be things flying around or breaking and glasses shattering. Usually, it would end with a new nanny coming over.</p>
<p>Five didn't really like Seven when she was like that. She was mean and occasionally she would scream causing even more noise.</p>
<p>Once again, it started the same.</p>
<p>Four continued laughing.</p>
<p>A new nanny who brought a bowl told Seven she wouldn't leave until she would eat it all.</p>
<p>Seven started to scream and they could hear cracking sounds.</p>
<p>Three started to cry.</p>
<p>Five took Seven's hand and squeezed it feeling his head hurting all of the sudden.</p>
<p>Neither of them said a word, but Seven stopped screaming and his head stopped hurting. Everything felt better just like always even if she didn't smile at him this time until he helped her get rid of the oatmeal and threw it into the trash.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>V.</strong>
</p>
<p>They sometimes played games under the table if they were eating without dad. In the kitchen, they were always having breakfast alone so they could talk and play as much as the nanny would allow it.</p>
<p>In the dining room, it was much more challenging.</p>
<p>Five liked to kick Two under the table and sometimes pinch Seven's leg. Two would kick him back or occasionally try to throw him out of the chair. Usually unsuccessfully.</p>
<p>Seven would giggle and try to hide it behind her hand or tickle him. No matter how hard he pinched her into the knee, she never pinched him back.</p>
<p>Sometimes the red marks from his attacks remained there longer, but she always just shook her head with a smile whenever he asked if they hurt.</p>
<p>He already liked playing with Seven most of the time anyway. She was easy to play with and always looked happy when they were together. No one smiled at him like that. Her smiles always felt so warm like a sunny day.</p>
<p>Five decided he liked playing with Seven the most and pinched her again as a reward.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>VI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Sometimes Seven could be mean especially if someone made her upset. Sometimes it was because of the food she didn't want to eat or toys dad brought her she didn't want to play with that made sounds.</p>
<p>'They make my ears hurt,' she complained raising her voice.</p>
<p>'Number Seven,' reminded her dad, and she bit her lip looking like she was about to cry before she rushed up to Five who was sitting on the bench waiting for his turn to show dad how he played with the toy he brought him a few days ago, hugging him tightly, only him. She always ran to him first and hug him first.</p>
<p>Dad didn't look too happy about it, 'You are allowed a five-minute break, Number Seven.'</p>
<p>She leaned away from Five looking at her shoes her hands falling to her side, her presence missed instantly 'I'm sorry.'</p>
<p>'It's okay.'</p>
<p>'Dad will punish you now.'</p>
<p>She was right of course.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>VII.</strong>
</p>
<p>They were supposed to give their drawings to the nanny after they were done, but Five hid his inside his pocket and later gave it to Seven before dinner, 'It's a flower.'</p>
<p>'It's pretty,' she said with a large smile revealing her missing front teeth.</p>
<p>'You're pretty,' he said without thinking earning a giggle. It seemed like enough of a reward for him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>VIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>His foot got stuck in the wall. Five claimed it was an accident. Dad said he wasn't paying attention.</p>
<p>He was crying too hard from the pain to think up anything to tell him waiting until Pogo would break the wall each hit of the hammer shooting more pain into his foot.</p>
<p>'Next time, remember to count your distance better, Number Five. A boy of your potential should not make such mistakes,' said the man standing near.</p>
<p>When Five glanced behind him Seven and Four were behind the wall looking at him with tears in their eyes and red faces. Five tried to quiet his own cries just so they wouldn't look so scared.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>IX.</strong>
</p>
<p>'I'm giving it to Two,' said Seven as she was carrying her music box under her arm, 'For breaking his mirror yesterday.'</p>
<p>'He made fun of you,' argued Five slowly walking with her his foot still hurting but less than a week ago or a month ago.</p>
<p>She shook her head, 'Dad said I needed to be more careful.'</p>
<p>Later that day, Five switched the music box with Two for his globe and kept it in his room in case Seven ever wanted it back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>X.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five was forced to his room without dinner after dad said he wasn't trying hard enough during his private practice. It was the most boring thirty minutes of his life before Six and Seven showed up with deserts they stole from their plates when dad wasn't looking and stuffed them into their napkins and pockets.</p>
<p>He kissed both of their cheeks.</p>
<p>He kissed Seven's first, and he would be fine with it, but with Six there giving him this <em>look</em> with his eyebrows raised he leaned over and pecked him too earning a giggle from Seven before the nanny chased both of them away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XI.</strong>
</p>
<p>It started with Three and graduated to Seven. So now she was forced to stay in with the flu waving at them from her window annoyed that nanny wanted her to stay in bed missing out on their daily walk in the fresh air as dad called it. He took them to the park. It was still strange that he did, but he said that the nanny had other work at the moment.</p>
<p>They were allowed ten minutes to spread before they would go back to home.</p>
<p>He found a small rock near a tree that reminded him of a cat's ear.</p>
<p>Once they were home, he threw it under Seven's door, 'It's for you. Get better soon.'</p>
<p>'Thanks, Five.'</p>
<p>He waited a bit until he knew for sure she wouldn't open the door and left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five woke up to Seven crawling under the covers of his bed snuggling closer to him her breath loud.</p>
<p>'What's wrong?' he asked chasing away sleep while brushing his eyes.</p>
<p>'I had a bad dream,' she whispered afraid to wake up Two again and make him cry, 'Dad said if I mess up again he will send me away.'</p>
<p>Five sighed and closed his eyes pressing his face against her hair, smelling the honey shampoo she and Three started to use after the last nanny came, 'Don't worry about it. He tells me stuff like that all the time.'</p>
<p>'No, he doesn't,' said Seven seeing through his lie.</p>
<p>He tugged the blanket higher, 'Just sleep, don't wake up Two again.'</p>
<p>The truth was he liked sleeping next to Seven and her honey smelling hair even if it was sometimes too hot with her shoulder pressed so close to him. Still, he would rather they sleep together all the time.</p>
<p>'You smell nice.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five was upset. He was upset with Three for stealing Seven because she got mad at One and claimed all the boys were stupid. He was upset with Seven for letting herself be taken like that not having time for him and ignoring him for most of the day.</p>
<p>When she finally did show up at their sleeping room it was after he bit Two and was commanded to stay there without dinner by dad.</p>
<p>'Three made up with One,' she said with a small smile and sat down on her bed where he was waiting for her sulking with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>She giggled at the look of his face mocking it making him feel even angrier and like he might bit her as well.</p>
<p>Before he would do something violent to her, she pecked his nose and then gave him a smile brighter than the sun that he liked so much, 'You're my favorite, Five.'</p>
<p>Just like that, all his angry thoughts vanished before he reached for her, grinned, and hugged her.</p>
<p>'Don't play with anyone else, Seven. Ever,' he said and wouldn't stop until she promised.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XIV.</strong>
</p>
<p>The last nanny had left without a goodbye again (they usually did) and dad introduced them to mom claiming there would be no more nannies.</p>
<p>She was taller and pretty with blond hair and a big smiling greeting each of them while holding onto Seven's hand who she led from the kitchen where Seven was again last finishing her breakfast.</p>
<p>When Seven's brown eyes met his she smiled as a silent assurance that mom was safe, so Five allowed to smirk at her as well before she started to answer some of the other kids' questions.</p>
<p>After a while Seven let her hand go and walked to Five whispering, 'She's not as easy to break like the others.'</p>
<p>Five wasn't sure what she meant but if she wasn't afraid so he wasn't either. Neither of them had to worry or be scared if the other wasn't.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XV.</strong>
</p>
<p>Seven was gone for a while now. He noticed it during everything they did. Dad, mom, and Pogo said she was sick, and that they couldn't visit.</p>
<p>Five didn't like it. He asked about her every day. They said he couldn't see her and that he should continue to play or work with the others. He didn't want to. It was boring now. He was better at the math games than the others. The other games were dull.</p>
<p>He missed Seven.</p>
<p>He wanted to pinch her during meals and see her bright smile. He missed waking up to her sneaking into his bed or talking to her before they would fall asleep.</p>
<p>He missed the smell of honey.</p>
<p>Mom only let Three use their regular shampoo that didn't smell like anything. The old one disappeared.</p>
<p>When One told him dad took Three to see Seven he punched him. Why did Three get to see her and not him? Why? She was <em>his</em> favorite sibling. <em>He</em> wanted to play only with her. Three was always getting whatever she wanted, and it wasn't fair.</p>
<p>He didn't apologize to One even if mom left him without dessert.</p>
<p>When Three came, she didn't even look too happy about seeing Seven and simply shrugged her shoulders as she explained that Seven didn't look sick and that dad said she could come home in a couple of days.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XVI.</strong>
</p>
<p>For a very long time, it felt like he forgot something, or something changed. Five wasn't sure what exactly it was, but he realized it during their eleventh birthday as they all gathered in the dining room for the cake.</p>
<p>He looked over at Seven as she kept her eyes down averted from anyone the way she always did.</p>
<p>Three and Four were singing a Happy Birthday song replacing the word <em>you</em> with <em>us</em> while mom was clapping her hands to the rhythm. It was like this every year so why did it feel so different now. It was like something in the back of his mind was telling him something was off.</p>
<p>All of a sudden just as Two accidentally kicked his leg as he tried to grab for something, Five reached over to Seven and pinched her knee right where her skirt was rising up.</p>
<p>She jumped in her seat and shot him a confused and startled look.</p>
<p>He was surprised as well since he didn't even plan to do that. It was almost a reflex but why and where did it come from Five didn't know.</p>
<p>Their eyes met and without any explanation to what he just did he blurted out, 'Did you make a wish?'</p>
<p>She brushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear still looking uncomfortable with what just happened, 'It wasn't a good one.'</p>
<p>'Don't say it. It might still come true,' he said and offered her a smirk. He didn't often talk to Seven. Did anyone? Maybe Six and Four. Maybe neither of them.</p>
<p>She watched him for a moment before her lips formed what looked like her first real smile in ages. It made Five feel something warm in his chest and think about summer.</p>
<p>As quickly as it appeared, it vanished as Pogo came to Six to ask him about his new book.</p>
<p>Seven always hid whenever the adults were present.</p>
<p>When mom brought him his piece of the cake, Five couldn't help but feel disappointed that Seven wasn't smiling anymore. Also, he hated coconut and would rather have a honey cake next year.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XVII.</strong>
</p>
<p>They took turns. There were only two girls and mom and neither of the boys was willing to dance like the girl maybe Four, but the last time he put on Three's skirt dad took him into the office, and he refused to talk for the rest of the day. It would be nice not to have to listen to Four's chatting mouth all the time, but given how down he looked, Five couldn't find the satisfaction from it.</p>
<p>Mom was alright, but just so damn tall, and Three was the most demanding person he ever met causing him to roll his eyes and almost risk dad's wrath by walking away.</p>
<p>Then came Seven, she stood still looking at him without a single word, and he realized she was waiting for his permission.</p>
<p>Speechless, he took her hands and placed them the way they should be smirking in delight at her surprised expression. It was fun to get a reaction from Seven.</p>
<p>After a moment, Seven lowered her eyes with a soft smile across her face before they started. He liked dancing with her more than with anyone else.</p>
<p>He spun her around earning a bark from dad, but he didn't really care about all that much since Seven gave him a secret grin that was totally worth it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XVIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five asked her to come to have a look at something as she was passing by his room.</p>
<p>Seven looked uncertain for a moment glancing down the hallways as if dad would appear any second and scold her for distracting him. He often told her not to distract them when they were training or studying or having days off. How could she possibly distract them from training to be heroes while they were filling their free time, he didn't know, but maybe dad was just that much of an asshole.</p>
<p>Eventually, she came inside silent as a mouse. Five had to admit she was even quieter than Four when he was sneaking out. Maybe she would make a better hero than him too.</p>
<p>She came to his desk where he showed her his findings. He needed to talk out loud. He usually did so alone, but when he caught her in the doorway, he called out her name without thinking.</p>
<p>She listened.</p>
<p>Seven was always good at observations and listening to instructions. So, he talked to her. He explained the theory and then presented the problem and the findings.</p>
<p>No comment or argument came from her, but Seven rarely displayed such things.</p>
<p>'What do you think about it?' he asked eyeing the way she watched his notes. Her eyes seemed to move as she read over them.</p>
<p>'I think you're really smart, Five,' she told him calmly. Well, that was a bit duller than he had hoped, nevertheless, he thanked her and turned back expecting her to leave.</p>
<p>When she didn't right away, he waited and after what felt like forever, she raised her finger and tapped again a few numbers, 'Wouldn't it be simpler if you went backward?'</p>
<p>He frowned, 'Here?'</p>
<p>She shook her head and surprised him as she took his hand and led his finger over the numbers while softly talking.</p>
<p>It felt strange to be led by someone else. Even more by someone like Seven who never seemed to express any initiative just doing what she was told like a good little daughter since she could never be more than the ordinary person that she was. However, if it was anyone else Five would feel incredibly annoyed by it. Not when it was her though.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XIX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Seven's room was opposite from his so he could sometimes hear her. It was rare since Seven was as quiet as a mouse almost like she was too afraid to even be there in the first place. But sometimes he did hear her. Occasional sneeze or cough, the closet door, or a window opening and closing.</p>
<p>If Six stopped by, he even heard their muffled voices.</p>
<p>Sometimes he heard other things almost like laughter but that made no sense as he never saw Seven laughed. He was almost sure, she wasn't even capable of such a display of happiness. She always looked so stoic, pulled together, never complaining, never even talking as if she was scared someone might hear her. Probably dad. He never liked it when Seven stuck out too much during anything they did, lectures, meals, or spare time.</p>
<p>No, those sounds he heard weren't sounds of laughter.</p>
<p>'Were you crying?' he asked her as he met her the next day waiting for Three to finally leave their shared bathroom. He really didn't understand why the hell couldn't they use one on the second or third floor. Dad was being a jerk with his <em>you should learn, you can't have everything </em>bullshit.</p>
<p>She jumped back away from him with a start, '<em>No.</em>'</p>
<p>He gave her a look not buying her lie one bit.</p>
<p>She looked away, 'It's nothing.'</p>
<p>It wasn't nothing, but Five found it impossible to say anything to make her feel better.</p>
<p>Once Three finally opened the door, without permission, he snatched Seven's elbow and forced her into the bathroom.</p>
<p>'But you were first-'</p>
<p>'It's nothing,' he mimicked her tone, 'just don't take forever,' he closed the door at her face before snapping at Three who was giving him a funny look, 'What?'</p>
<p>'You never would have let me inside first.'</p>
<p>'Maybe because you always get what you want anyway,' he turned away from her crossing his arms regretting letting Seven already. At least she was done in less than ten minutes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Even if she was the quietest of them all, sometimes Five heard her. He heard her walking, opening, and closing the closet doors and the window. On rare occasions he heard her crying even if she would pretend afterward, she didn't much to his annoyance.</p>
<p>This was the first time he heard a sound like that, hard and firm like she fell.</p>
<p>He stopped writing on his wall and jumped outside her room opening it. He had never been to her room before so he was unsure to jump in without knowing the layouts properly.</p>
<p>He found Seven with her back toward him picking books on the ground.</p>
<p>'What happened?' he demanded always eager to know <em>everything</em>.</p>
<p><em>Are you alright?</em> The question appeared in his mind even if he didn't ask.</p>
<p>'Yeah, sorry,' she mumbled without looking at him her voice strange, different, still quiet but tense.</p>
<p>'Did you fall?' he asked remaining in the doorway not sure if he should or wanted to come in.</p>
<p>'No,' she said in such a firm way, he really wanted to see her face now just to be sure if it was really Seven since he <em>never</em> heard her speak so harshly.</p>
<p>Five remained in the door unsure what to do next, 'Do you want my help?'</p>
<p>He glanced at her desk where the books must have fallen off from noticing the slight dent there, kind of like when One was measuring his strength by hitting wooden walls in the gym.</p>
<p>She was quiet for a while before she shook her head and turned around. Her face was red but it wasn't from crying like he had noticed so many times before. Oddly, he felt like smirking. He never saw Seven angry at least he couldn't remember. He kind of wouldn't mind seeing her though.</p>
<p>'I'm good, thanks, Five,' she said and nodded sounding much more like herself.</p>
<p>Shame. Maybe some other time he could try to push her buttons to see a reaction. Hm, strange, he thought only Four liked to get people to shout madly at him. Maybe Seven could be an exception for him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five sometimes wondered if dad knew about his insomnia. It didn't happen often. Some nights he was so tired he dozed off before he even knew it, but more often than not Five laid awake for hours even after he convinced himself to leave his research for better daylight.</p>
<p>Apart from the occasional <em>Lights out, Number Five</em> dad didn't seem too bothered if he couldn't fall asleep. Why would he? Five had more energy than any other sibling. He could go on like this for hours and still be better to adapt to whatever new exercise dad prepared for them now.</p>
<p>Sometimes he abandoned his bed for a snack or something to do before he would try to fall asleep again. The house always looked different in the dark less gloomy and loud. Five almost preferred it that way and wondered if he shouldn't continue to work despite the late hours when he heard her door open ever so slightly and quietly sneaking outside.</p>
<p>He followed her easily getting behind her almost close enough he could smell the uninspiring scent of the shampoo of her hair.</p>
<p>'What are you doing?' he whispered.</p>
<p>As he predicted Seven turned around almost screaming if it wasn't for his hand covering her mouth in a matter of seconds. Thank God, for his good reflexes. If dad found them out of the beds at this hour together there would be hell to pay. And not the small price kind in the form of skipping dessert.</p>
<p>He pulled his hand away smirking at the upset look the girl shot him before she hid it behind her bangs, 'Don't scare me like that.'</p>
<p>He narrowed his brows, 'Then tell me what are you doing?'</p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulders, 'I couldn't sleep for a few days now.'</p>
<p>'So?'</p>
<p>She looked up at him, 'Will you rat me out?'</p>
<p>'If I did you could rat me out too,' he reminded her, but she didn't look convinced her brown eyes worried, 'It's not the same. If you guys make a mistake it's forgotten the next day with me it's different.'</p>
<p>
  <em>Because you're ordinary.</em>
</p>
<p>Something dad reminded all of them of almost as often as he reminded them to train harder to be able to protect the world, 'Depends on what were you doing here. If I find it interesting, I won't tell.'</p>
<p>She shot him an upset look, a mixture of frustration and fear which he found all too funny so he revealed his smirk and hoping she could see the amusement behind his eyes.</p>
<p>She seemed to relax a bit once he added a chuckle and brush some hair behind the back of her ear, 'I'm exploring the house.'</p>
<p>It surprised him honestly. Seven always appeared so dull almost like she was in a constant slow-motion or state of just woken up. He never would have expected something as exciting and risky from her.</p>
<p>'Sounds fun where do we start?'</p>
<p>She blinked, and he <em>almost</em> thought she say something sarcastic like <em>who said you could join me</em> instead however, she nodded and offered him her polite smile, something mom must have taught her as it seemed so well-practiced in Five's eyes before she pointed to the third floor.</p>
<p>'Dad never allows up to go there,' she said almost casually.</p>
<p>'Well, let's go,' he said catching the momentary spark behind her brown eyes even in the dark before they were gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Seven became a part of his work. She was his assistant and adviser. She probably enjoyed it as much as he did. It was oddly thrilling to have someone to share of his thoughts and ideas with.</p>
<p>During the training or meals when dad was around, they would steal secret glances of one another both buzzing with secret energy wanting to head up to Five's room, and continue. It was fun. None of the others ever seemed interested in his work always complaining that they had enough math during studies. Seven wasn't as crazy about it all as he was, but she was a good listener, and she worked her way to have good results. She always seemed to work and study hard so she wouldn't be the last in any class. Probably not to cause dad any more reason to be an ass to her.</p>
<p>'How can you even read that?' she asked as he watched his horrible handwriting with a displeased look. Five had to admit it was far more interesting to see her like this. She looked more human-like this.</p>
<p>'Only smart people think too fast for their hand to catch up while writing.'</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to give her the pen. Her handwriting was nice, elegant but still a bit girly for his taste. But there was also something relaxing about watching someone else write his equations with care and precision so typical for him.</p>
<p>His eyes moved from her writing and looked up at her face.</p>
<p>Whenever they were alone like this, Seven looked different. If dad or any of the adults were around and sometimes their siblings it was as if she struck into herself and became this quiet, mousey, invisible thing. It wasn't difficult to lose track of her or forget she was even there when she tried to hide her entire face behind her long hair.</p>
<p>However, when they were like this just the two of them in his room or hers, it was like she let him peak behind the curtain and see a part of her, or maybe reveal herself to be someone completely else. She looked like she could be fun, smart, and almost…<em>not at all ordinary.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>'You're staring too much,' whispered Six during history class. They were seated behind a large table in the classroom with him, Six and Two on one side and One, Three, Four, and Seven on the other.</p>
<p>Pogo assigned them to read and write down key information from the paragraph while he prepared the notes on the board with his back to them.</p>
<p>'What are you talking about?' he asked frowning at the other boy.</p>
<p>'You will cause her problems. You know you will,' he said looking a bit upset before he quickly returned his gaze to his notes.</p>
<p>Frowning puzzled by what Six meant Five returned his gaze to Seven continuing to watch the way her hair was falling down on the table and under it, too long to stay in one place.</p>
<p>When she glanced up, she offered him one of her small short-lived smiles before she returned to her work.</p>
<p>'Seriously, Five,' hissed Six and nudged him a bit just as Pogo turned around, 'Is there a problem?'</p>
<p>Both looked back at their notes.</p>
<p>What the hell was Six's deal, Five had no idea.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXIV.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five pulled Seven aside behind the corner quickly covering her mouth with his palm both of their hearts probably loud enough for the people coming their way to hear them.</p>
<p>'You need to be quiet or dad will hear us,' Five heard One whisper to someone before he caught the dark curly hair disappearing behind the corner their footsteps and whispers slowly fading away from the further they went.</p>
<p>Once he was sure they were safe, he pulled his hand away, Seven's shoulder still firmly pressed against his, the sensation nice in a way, 'You think they're also discovering the house?'</p>
<p>He shook his head making a gagging noise, 'Only each other's mouths.'</p>
<p>Seven quickly covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, but Five smirked proudly in victory knowing it was the first time he got her to laugh like that. Next time he would rather she did it somewhere they didn't risk of being caught by dad.</p>
<p>When he heard bigger footsteps coming from the stairs, he grabbed her hand in his quickly guiding her away while leaving One and Three to get caught. She was always quick to follow his lead if he showed her where to go.</p>
<p><em>Idiots</em>.</p>
<p>They should have been better at sneaking around like him and Seven.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXV.</strong>
</p>
<p>During their free time on Sunday afternoon Seven stopped reading and turned to look at him, 'Do you ever wonder what it will be like when you're an adult?'</p>
<p>Five looked over at her, 'I wonder about everything, and all the time you know that.'</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes but moved closer to him from her spot next to his bookcase where they were sitting together brushing her brown hair away from her face. He told her she shouldn't hide behind it all the time a month ago. It looked like she was taking his words to heart, 'Well, what do you think it will be like?'</p>
<p>He gave her a look, 'Exactly like it is now. Me and you working on my theories.'</p>
<p>She pouted, 'What if I will want to do something else? Write books or bake cookies?'</p>
<p>He returned to his notes, 'Then I will work and when you will be done, we can eat your cookies and continue to work on my theories.'</p>
<p>When he looked up at her with a grin, he assumed he would earn an eye roll or maybe a sarcastic comment, she started to use more and more often if it was just to two of them. However, instead of those, Seven offered him one of the brightest smiles he had seen confusing him.</p>
<p>'What?' he asked raising his brows thinking the smile made her look very <em>pretty</em>.</p>
<p>She shook her brown head and averted her eyes back to the notes with the smile still there and her cheeks looking a bit pinkish.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to say something before she giggled to her self in that cute way she sometimes did and felt his own face warming up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Strange.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXVI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five almost fell off the chair with the way Seven crashed into his room, 'Jesus!'</p>
<p>'Serves you right for always scaring me,' she while carrying some sort of a case before carefully putting in on his bed, 'Dad said I can have it. I have to prove that I can keep it, but he said I can have it. Isn't it beautiful?'</p>
<p>She rambled while opening the case to reveal an old looking violin and bow, 'He never gave me anything this nice before.'</p>
<p>Her face was almost glowing in the afternoon sun, and Five couldn't help but return her smile, 'It's really stunning, Seven.'</p>
<p>She let out that girly sound, he <em>hated</em> when Three made it, but oddly didn't feel so annoyed now seeing how excited Seven looked more than he ever saw her before which after a moment made him feel slightly jealous about the instrument.</p>
<p>'I hope you don't plan to ditch me and my research though. The key to successful time-traveling won't crack itself, you know?'</p>
<p>She put her hand on his shoulder her smile still bright but her face a bit soberer, 'I would never leave you for anything, Five.'</p>
<p>He should have probably told her he wouldn't leave her either, but such things were always impossibly heavy on his tongue. Instead, he turned to the violin and asked her to pull it out and show it to him probably knowing it was something she would like to do anyway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXVII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five waited until Seven and mom were inside the room before he punched Two's arm, 'What the-'</p>
<p>'If you laugh at her playing again, I swear I will break one of dad's trophy and make it look like it was you,' he said before the other boy could finish his question with anger and a deadly look on his face.</p>
<p>Seven often asked mom, him, and sometimes Six and Pogo to listen to her playing, sort of like performing mini-concerts. After the first time she asked everyone to listen, she never asked One, Two, Three, or dad ever again, but Two often showed up because he liked spent all the time he could with mom. Five wouldn't care, but after the last time, he could tell how upset Seven was that Two made fun of her even if she wouldn't say it out loud.</p>
<p>'I mean it,' he warned Two and walked inside quickly pulling on a smirk and winking at Seven as she gave him a curious look about what was going on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXVIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>'Does it sound good?' she asked him in a hushed voice after dad allowed them to leave once mom was done listing their names. They were on their way up the stairs with Three-now Allison talking the loudest about how much she <em>loved</em> her new name while the others discussed theirs in a more volume friendly way.</p>
<p>He refused his own once dad said he didn't really care whether they would use them or not since he would continue to call them the way he did before. Why should Five bother then? His identity went beyond a name anyway.</p>
<p>Still, he couldn't help, but think that one name did cause his heart to speed up as it sounded so perfectly in his ears when he whispered it under his breath after mom said it out loud to the girl.</p>
<p>'It sounds just right,' he whispered into her ear squeezing her fingers between his hand almost able to feel how happy she was in that moment, '<em>Vanya.</em>'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXIX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five stood proudly with a satisfied smirk on his face in front of the reports and cameras listening to dad answering their questions while Klaus leaned his elbow over his shoulder. It felt good to take out those guys. It felt good to be able to use his powers on actual opponents.</p>
<p>Then Klaus leaned closer and whispered, 'Your girlfriend is watching you.'</p>
<p>Five didn't even ask who he meant or told him to shut up instead he scanned the crowd quickly before he heard Klaus's laugher.</p>
<p>With a growl, he pushed him off of him feeling disappointed that Vanya was probably left somewhere in the car and wasn't able to see him in his full glory. It caused his victory smile to fall, and the feeling of being on top of the world to disappear altogether.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXX.</strong>
</p>
<p>He came back from their tenth mission to Russia with a small package full of Sushki, sweet cookie bagels, refusing or dodging all do the questions about its content before he teleported into Vanya's room and handed it to her.</p>
<p>'Since you couldn't make it,' he said and added a wink. They both knew she couldn't come because she wasn't allowed, but she thanked him gratefully anyway.</p>
<p>However, when she tried to split them with him and the others, he told her not to, not leaving her room until she ate every last one by herself.</p>
<p>'It's okay to want things for yourself, Vanya.'</p>
<p>'But it's also okay to share things with people you care about, Five,' she replied and the way she looked at him while eating the snack made his heart skip a beat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXXI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Vanya asked him to come to the room and sit on her bed while she played. It took him a full minute to realize the song was one he never heard before probably because she practiced it while he was on missions or during his training in the gym far away from this side of the house. It was the first time, she played perfectly. Not a single mistake.</p>
<p>'What do you think? It's called Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky. It took me forever to learn,' she said with an adorable blush across her cheeks, 'I thought you might like it, and I want to play it to dad to show him that I was practicing really hard and-'</p>
<p>He stood up and snatched her wrist with the bow before he could stop himself. Everything seemed to stop at that moment, and all Five wanted to do was to hold her hand in his and…just…<em>do something</em>.</p>
<p>'It's was beautiful, Vanya. You played beautifully,' he said unable to take his eyes off of her as she changed. Like all of the sudden, she looked differently the way he never saw her before. He didn't understand how was it that just like that he felt like everything around him was blossoming like it was spring with the warm gentle sun shining down on him, but it was.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're beautiful, Vanya</em>
</p>
<p>He lost the nerve when she offered him one of her smiled and squeezed his hand, but he promised himself the next time he would feel like it, he would do something about the tight feeling in his chest and the shivers in his stomach.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXXII.</strong>
</p>
<p>It was a very windy day, and they were all told to go outside for some training. Vanya's hair was dancing in the wind free and wild and something tight like a knot appeared inside his chest. Time seemed to stop again and a single thought that Five wanted to stay with Vanya forever crossed his mind. Just with her no one else and <em>forever.</em></p>
<p>He wasn't sure what it meant, but he wasn't sure he minded it all that much jumping straight toward her the moment she came close, 'Let's walk together Seven?'</p>
<p>She blinked glancing over at Pogo and the others before she nodded, and they walked together shoulders almost touching and the knot in Five's chest warming up and that warmth spreading through his entire body.</p>
<p>He should have been afraid. Instead, he smirked happily with the outcome.</p>
<p>
  <em>Would it really be so horrible if he loved Vanya like that?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXXIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Dad told Vanya something nasty. It was something about her playing and how she wasn't trying enough and would never be more than average.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ordinary</em>
</p>
<p>Five found her crying in her room on the floor trying to open the little bottle with pills she always carried around inside her pocket but failing because her fingers kept slipping over the top.</p>
<p>She was sobbing with her face all red and swollen and no one was around. Honestly, Five didn't want anyone to see her like this and think anything bad about her.</p>
<p>He came inside and closed the door. If someone caught him it would be a problem. Ever since dad caught Luther and Allison again doing God knows what in the attic they weren't allowed to close doors when there was more than one person in the room.</p>
<p>Five jumped toward her and then sat down in front of her putting his hands over hers pulling the bottle away. She tried to talk, 'P-pills, I –pills, I need-'</p>
<p>He set the bottle somewhere behind him and took both of her hands into his palm. He didn't realize he grew so much that he could do that, maybe her hands were always just so small.</p>
<p>His free fingers then moved to her cheek and wiped the tears away, 'Don't listen to him. Don't ever think, you're anything but magnificent.'</p>
<p>She hiccupped for a while after that but finally calmed down while Five successfully captured all her runaway tears with his fingers.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're more than what he claims you to be.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXXIV.</strong>
</p>
<p>The next time he teleported, Five ended up sitting right next to her everything from their exposed knees and elbows to their covered by clothes sides arms and legs touching with Vanya shooting him a slightly startled look her cheeks red.</p>
<p>'Oops,' he said without any sign of being sorry about it. They both knew he did it on purpose.</p>
<p>He grinned at her, and eventually she gave him a slight eye roll but smiled the bright way like the sun itself, the way she did only when it was the two of them.</p>
<p>The parts that were touching Vanya's felt warm, and he was sure she felt it too. Neither of them moved away, and Five was confident enough to know neither of them wanted to.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXXV.</strong>
</p>
<p>'Number Five, go to your room and wait for further instructions on your punishment!' snapped his dad causing everyone to shut up or flinch. Their dad rarely shouted. Cold spot on insults was more his thing.</p>
<p>Five clenched his fists a part of him wanted to attack the old man as he vibrated with adrenaline and anger. Did he know? If he did manage to teleport and strike him, what would be the punishment?</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Vanya. She was trying to be subtle, but he knew if he noticed her watching, dad did too. If dad knew just how close they were. If he knew how he felt about her. What would he do? Luther and Allison were important. Part of the academy. But Vanya? Vanya was in dad's eyes a nobody, a child who didn't exist in the eyes of the public. He could send her away. He could do so in a matter of moments, seconds, and Five would never see her again. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't risk her.</p>
<p>He turned around and without looking at her made his way upstairs to his room awaiting his punishment.</p>
<p>When the others were dismissed as well, he heard a light knocking on the side of his door.</p>
<p>He knocked back trying to get his frustration in control before dad would show up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXXVI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five rarely got hurt. That was more Klaus or Diego's style. His injuries were always minor with the exception of a nasty black eye and stab wound into the side.</p>
<p>He knew Vanya often came to help mom out, but since he rarely needed any help, he was ushered out of the medical bay rather quickly. Not this time though.</p>
<p>He patiently sat as Vanya tended his side with steady hands and common knowledge, she must have learned from mom over the year she was helping her.</p>
<p>Her touches were soft and careful barely even there along with the painkillers making him feel even more like he was floating on a cloud.</p>
<p>'Don't fall asleep on me just yet,' whispered Vanya suddenly breaking his train of losing thoughts about what he couldn't even remember.</p>
<p>He was probably dreamed, but he felt her apply some healing cream on the bruise under his eyes, and her soft lips peck him right under the bruise.</p>
<p>No, that didn't sound like something Vanya would do. Still, it was a nice idea for next time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXXVII.</strong>
</p>
<p>The first time, they kissed was a surprise in the most amazing way.</p>
<p>It just happened. She just leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his before pulling away shock written all over her face, her eyes double their normal size.</p>
<p>Five couldn't help but look at her with all the softness and pride over her action pulling her hands away from her lips. Such, lips should never hide behind anything, even her lovely fingers.</p>
<p>He lowered them to Vanya's skirt for a second before he smirked at her, 'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Can you run it by me again?'</p>
<p>And then he kissed her again. Gosh, it was sloppy and messy and so terribly clumsy he almost couldn't believe he was capable of such clumsiness.</p>
<p>Yet, once their noises and movements settle down, and he broke the kiss to let them out for air, he can only say one thing, 'Perfect.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXXVIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>They started off gently with soft kisses far between to be sure they were alone with no one to see and report them to dad and touches all so casual and soft they could be mistaken for little accidents altogether.</p>
<p>Five called them <em>happy</em> <em>accidents</em> as he liked the weight of Vanya's hand in his own when they could afford it in the passing <em>accidentally</em> walking too close to one another running into each other in the hallways.</p>
<p>'Oh, sorry.'</p>
<p>'My bad.'</p>
<p>They lied out loud for the others with others either blind, in denial, or letting them have their moments.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XXXIX.</strong>
</p>
<p>However, it wouldn't be Five if, with time, he didn't become bolder with kisses and touches all too daring and dangerous but never unwelcoming.</p>
<p>Vanya could never tell him no.</p>
<p>Not even when they were seated in front of dad who was giving them a lecture about leaving the light on too long. Under the other side of the desk where dad couldn't see them, Five's palm found its home on Vanya's knee right under her skirt making the girl even quieter than usual looking away with shyness all so typical of her yet magnified by Five's bold touch.</p>
<p>Once they left the office, she gave him a warning look but didn't stop him from taking her hand during dinner linking her fingers with his while eating with the other hand.</p>
<p>No, Vanya could never tell him no.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XL.</strong>
</p>
<p>Despite his boldness, sleeping inside her room wasn't something he planned upfront even if he sometimes thought about it mainly when he was alone with his hormonal pubertal thoughts.</p>
<p>No, Allison and Luther got caught again. How could they be so stupid and why did dad still tolerate it, was beyond Five, but nevertheless, just because they caused dad to have Pogo occasionally check on everyone and walk around the hallways, he wasn't planning to cut his private meetings with Vanya short.</p>
<p>He jumped to her room with a chessboard earning a smile and raised brows, 'No time traveling tonight?'</p>
<p>'Not tonight,' he said. It was still his passion, and he knew he could do it if dad only allowed him to try, but at the same time, his mind and time were still often occupied with stolen moments with Vanya.</p>
<p>They set the board on her bed with only the flashlight, he stole from downstairs on, 'You're a sore loser.'</p>
<p>'Am not,' she said uncrossing her arms when he beat her again for the fourth time.</p>
<p>He laid down on his side enjoying her company and doing something new with her one moment, and the next moment he was waking up to complete darkness with Vanya's head close to his shoulder as they slept next to each other on the side of her bed with their feet down on the ground.</p>
<p>The flashlight was still on, so he easily flicked it off moved the board and the chess pieces aside, and pulled her blanket over the two of them.</p>
<p>'Five?' she mumbled before she pressed her face against his neck the sensation so familiar, it almost made him fully awake.</p>
<p>'Go back to sleep, Vanya,' he kissed the side of her hair for a moment smelling honey before he was lost to the dreamland.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XLI.</strong>
</p>
<p>'Do you remember everything from the time we were kids?' she asked him while running her fingers through his hair as he worked on some crosswords he stole from Luther.</p>
<p>He looked up at her enjoying the image of her hair falling over her face and down on his. He liked how long her hair was getting. He liked to dig his fingers into it and brush it feeling its softness.</p>
<p>'I suppose, I remember as much as any person. Why? Do you have something specific in mind?' he asked putting the crosswords away as he noticed the frown between her eyebrows.</p>
<p>'Last night, I had this dream. We were sleeping in one bed but with everyone else having a bed next to ours as well, and then someone…a nanny came and told me to go to my bed, and I got upset and then…I don't know everyone woke up because someone was screaming and then I woke up.'</p>
<p>Five listened to her carefully sensing the worry she tried to pass on as confusion.</p>
<p>He sat up and placed his hand on her shoulder while gently rubbing the spot that wasn't covered by clothes near her neck, 'It was probably just the dream. I barely remember us sleeping in one big room when we were little. And the nannies always came and went. You know how eccentric and difficult dad is.'</p>
<p>Her brown eyes watched him for a moment before she offered him a small nod and smile returning to playing with his hair while he laid back down on her knees running Luther's crossword.</p>
<p>'A cunning activity on eight letters…,' he mumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>Deception</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XLII.</strong>
</p>
<p>'Someday, when we get out of here, we're gonna do everything we want,' Five assured her after dad told her, she couldn't come downstairs for their party since there were guests there who didn't know of her existence, 'dad can suck it.'</p>
<p>She turned around and kissed him almost possessively her hands against his cheeks, 'Don't talk to any girls.'</p>
<p>He couldn't help but grin like an idiot, 'Oh, so that's what's bothering you, seriously? That's cute.'</p>
<p>'Shut up,' she said shoving him out of the door, 'And no girls.'</p>
<p>He couldn't get rid of the smile all through the party ignoring all the questions sent his way looking like a maniac.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XLIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>'What about you, Number Five? Anyone you like?' asked the interviewer almost causing him to repeat the question as for the last fifteen minutes he spent imagining he was in his room working on equations while Vanya was playing him his favorite song.</p>
<p>'No,' he replied while biting the inside of his mouth. It was a lie he had to say just like everyone else and everything they said in their interviews. None of the things they said there were real. The happy crime-fighting superhero family they pretended to be didn't exist.</p>
<p>'Oh, well, I'm sure there are plenty of fans out there who are surely happy to hear that and have a chance at your heart,' said the woman with a charming fake smile.</p>
<p>'Shame,' said Five suddenly and smirk directly into the camera, 'I would rather chew off my own foot than to date a fan.'</p>
<p>He heard Ben who was drinking water next to him choke a bit and Klaus laughed out loud. If he looked past him surely at least Diego would be smirking giving him a thumbs up while Luther and Allison would look disappointed or upset with him.</p>
<p>Dad who was sitting in the audience had the perfect mask on his face, but Five was sure, he would hear it once they got into the car.</p>
<p>When he got home, however, Vanya was already waiting in his room re-writing his equations into one of his notebooks so they could paint his wall and have more room again, 'Good thing I'm not a fan, right?'</p>
<p>'Oh, we're dating?'</p>
<p>Her cheeks turned red as she opened her mouth, but he was in front of her in a matter of microsecond covering her lips with his own while tilting her head to the side.</p>
<p>'Next time, I will tell them I like short brunettes who play the violin,' he said against her lips when he broke the kiss.</p>
<p>Vanya shoved him a bit so he casually fell back against his bed, 'Don't you dare.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XLIV.</strong>
</p>
<p>They snuck out more often than not. Dad was losing his touch, and his threats were becoming just that, <em>threats</em>.</p>
<p>'Once we get out, I will find my own place,' said Diego as he led them through the street, the casual clothes they were making them just ordinary teenagers, 'None of you guys can ever visit.'</p>
<p>Five rolled his eyes, 'As if we would want to.'</p>
<p>Diego flipped him and then turned to Ben, 'You can come. Someone needs to clean up my room an all.'</p>
<p>'Jeez, thanks,' replied Ben while hitting him with his shoulder playfully. It was a warm night with quite a few people everywhere.</p>
<p>Five pulled Vanya closer and threw his arm over her shoulder. No one questioned it. No one dared to upset Vanya and face Five's wrath. Funny, they didn't seem to have a problem to upset him though.</p>
<p>They ended up in Griddy's like so many hundreds of times before ordering too much food and drinks with money they stole from dad or rumored out of overly annoying publicist and interviewers.</p>
<p>Everything was always shitty at home with training, missions, dad's constant harsh lectures in life, but out here during their stolen moments of freedom it was nice to be ordinary teenagers even with the others around.</p>
<p>Vanya kissed him under the chin with a soft look on her face, 'This is nice.'</p>
<p>He nodded brushing her other shoulder.</p>
<p>'We should carry on with this. At least once a year,' she spoke a bit louder so the other could hear her, 'Even if none of us are together. Once a year we could meet up. Here or something.'</p>
<p>Maybe it was just a really good night with everyone in a really good mood but they all seemed to agree, whether they could manage to carry on with the promise or not was yet to be seen but for now it was nice to believe it could happen.</p>
<p>'Alright, you all can come visit,' said Diego making everyone laugh or chuckle.</p>
<p>It was a good night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XLV.</strong>
</p>
<p>Sometimes Vanya could sneak up into his room if he was too tired from practice or missions after he used all his jumps up, but more often than not Five ended up in hers. It was easier for him to jump, not to mention he liked cuddling with her in her tiny bed more.</p>
<p>'Do you ever have a problem falling asleep on your own? During missions and such?' asked Vanya as he pulled her against his chest. She fit there perfectly.</p>
<p>'Yeah, all the time when I'm not with you,' he admitted letting out a revealed sigh that tonight they were together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XLVI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Dad found out. Of course, he did. Could Five ever believe, he wouldn't? They weren't legal yet, and Five always knew he would do this if he ever found out.</p>
<p>Vanya was crying in the car with her suitcase in the trunk.</p>
<p>He jumped inside easily locking the driver out while Ben and Diego tried to buy him some time with dad.</p>
<p>'I'm not letting him do this. You don't have to go.'</p>
<p>She shook her head, 'We're sixteen. We can't live alone yet. If you leave, he will just drag you back. You know he would. This way…this way we're getting something out of it. I will be in a good school…music school, and you can get anything you want from him and then and then-'</p>
<p>He wiped away his tears like he did so many times before cursing the old man to the deepest hells for being the cause of them.</p>
<p>'The moment we turn eighteen, I'm coming for you, do you understand?' he asked, and she nodded while crying and holding onto him for dear life not ready to let go either.</p>
<p>Eventually, dad-Reginald knocked on the window, and Five shot him the nastiest look he could before kissing Vanya as his life depended on it whether the old man was looking or not be damned.</p>
<p>'I'm truly disappointed in you, Number Five,' he said once he got out of the car keeping his eyes on Vanya as she tried to stop crying and look brave.</p>
<p>Five didn't spare him a single look keeping his eyes on her as the driver started and left with her mouthing words he couldn't hear anymore, 'I couldn't care less about what you think.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XLVII.</strong>
</p>
<p>'She's gone. I should have sent her away a long time ago,' said Reginald as he ordered Five to come to his office the first time he refused to go on a mission, 'Your behavior is unacceptable.'</p>
<p>'I want her phone number,' replied Five calmly looking at the old man. It had been a week since Vanya was taken away. So far no one had any information about her, and Five was getting anxious. What proof did he have that dad sent her to a boarding school and not somewhere else? He wouldn't put anything past the old man anymore. He needed proof that she was where he claimed her to be and that she was alright.</p>
<p>Something look annoyance passed the old man's face, his mask must have not been put too well today, 'I don't believe I gave you permission to speak-'</p>
<p>'I want Vanya's phone number. You want me to go on missions. I suppose you're getting <em>where</em> I'm going with this,' replied Five. Asking for him not to send Vanya away or bring her back would be too much, not to mention if she really had a shot to study what she loved, Five would give her the possibility even if caused him a great deal of pain not to be with her as often as he used to.</p>
<p>Reginald looked like he might snap, 'Number Five, you are in absolutely <em>no</em> position to make any demands-'</p>
<p>Five was in him in a matter of seconds almost causing the chair he was sitting on to move, 'I think I'm being perfectly reasonable here, but since you are not, I'm adding coming home for holidays to my demands. That is how ordinary kids do it, right? Come home from schools on major holidays.'</p>
<p>He looked the old man into the eyes feeling colder and more upset than he ever did but also feeling oddly calm enjoying when he caught the shake in the old man's hand as he must have realized he wasn't in charge as much as he thought he was.</p>
<p>It felt like ages passed, but ultimately the old man wrote down a few numbers and passed the paper to him.</p>
<p>'I want to see you in a uniform and ready-'</p>
<p>Five teleported away to the phone and called it instantly.</p>
<p>'Hello?' her voice caused him to close his eyes and a large smile to come across his face.</p>
<p>'Hello?'</p>
<p>'Guess who?' he asked, and he heard her gasp before she said all excited with a smile of her own hand in hand with her voice as she spoke, 'I knew you would call. I just knew it.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XLVIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five called Seven every other day if there wasn't a mission. He would do so even more often, but Allison rumored him <em>not to</em> because she got phone privileges as well. They talked for hours often disturbed by others who wanted to exchange quick words with Vanya as well. Surprise surprise now that she wasn't around, they missed her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hypocrites</em>
</p>
<p>'School is great. All girls, don't be jealous,' she said with a giggle as after he asked his carefully crafted question about if she met any boys there. He would probably jump on the first plane and kill them if she did.</p>
<p>'Besides, shouldn't I be worried? So many pretty fans coming your way,' she said, and he rolled his eyes, 'Pass.'</p>
<p>However, in the next interview, when he was asked if he still hadn't found anyone interesting, he smirked and looked directly into the camera, 'I did actually. Her name is Vanya and she studies music at Berklee. She's the most <em>extraordinary</em> person I ever met<em>.</em>'</p>
<p>He was sure dad was going to have a heart attack, but unfortunately, they weren't that lucky.</p>
<p>Still, the next time he called Vanya instead of a <em>hello</em> she greeted him with a very quiet yet precious, '<em>I love you.'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XLIX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Despite dad's attempts to stop him, Five took a ride with the driver to the airport kissing Vanya in the middle of picking her luggage much to the annoyance of other passengers. It was three days before Christmas and her school was close for the holidays.</p>
<p>'You could have waited those twenty minutes, you know,' she said as she was able to catch her breath.</p>
<p>'I've waited enough. I never want to wait longer than I have to,' he said and kissed her again ignoring completely the groan of the man next to them who wanted to take his bag but they were in his way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>L.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five almost didn't want to come back to the house. He had this idea that they could just disappear somewhere anywhere just for those few days and stay together in some motel room or abandon the building just kissing and talking. Honestly, with Vanya's fingers stroking the side of his face, he might be willing to give up even his research for her.</p>
<p>But of course, they made it home, and Vanya was forced to listen to Reginald's lecture and speech about how she couldn't ruin the good name of the academy before the others took a spin at her like kids in the zoo demanding to know what was <em>real</em> lifelike.</p>
<p>When she finally shot him that pleading look, he told everyone to back off and took her into his room, 'Klaus got high and-'</p>
<p>'It's okay, but I think dad will force me into a guest room or something,' she said looking at where her room use to be before Klaus ceremonially tore it down to make his own room bigger.</p>
<p>'So I will visit you in a new place tonight,' he said and kissed the side of her cheek, 'Now tell me honestly, how was it?'</p>
<p>'Good,' she said and meant it. A part of him was glad since he was worried about her, another part hated that she was happy and doing something without him so far away.</p>
<p>She stepped closer raising on her toes to kiss his chin. He was almost as tall as Luther now while she was still the shortest person he ever met, 'But I missed you. I wish you were there, then it would have been perfect.'</p>
<p>He leaned his head just enough to peck her lips in a quick kiss before he whispered as a promise, 'Only six hundred and seventy-four days to go.'</p>
<p>She smiled, 'You counted?'</p>
<p>'I count everything.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LI.</strong>
</p>
<p>On their first official date, he took her to a music concert in the local concert hall, Icarus.</p>
<p>'That will be you one day, and you will be even more breathtaking,' he promised her while kissing her cheek enjoying the absolutely captivated look on her face.</p>
<p>She didn't answer hypnotized by the performance in a way he always was to hers. He couldn't wait to see people suffer the same effect during her concerts. He would sit in the first row enjoying the show.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Summer break couldn't come fast enough with missions becoming less frequent and dad becoming careless almost uninterested at times about what they were doing and what was going on.</p>
<p>Five didn't care. Vanya was home and could wear a yellow summer dressed all day long.</p>
<p>Life was a stupid romantic comedy with crazy siblings, pinning idiots and everything working out for him.</p>
<p>'You look happy,' said Vanya as they were sitting in the kitchen eating cookies and drinking lemonade mom made for them.</p>
<p>He looked at her thinking she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, 'I love you.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>That summer was the first time they made love in his room with all the lights off, their breath heavy and fast, touches urgent yet tender, their kisses passionate and caring, and everything else filling the room with the sounds of young love.</p>
<p>Afterward, he held her in his arms kissing or touching her impossible to stop until he fell asleep. He thought he loved her before, but only now he felt like he truly understood what it meant when he said those words.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LIV.</strong>
</p>
<p>The next time, she came home for the holidays her things were in Five's room in shelves and closets he made space just for her.</p>
<p>She raised her brows, 'Dad?'</p>
<p>Five shrugged his shoulder, 'As long as I go where he tells me to, he doesn't care.' It was true. The old man didn't even comment when he saw Five dragging what little pieces of clothing Vanya left behind to his room. He probably realized there was no use to fight Five's stubbornness.</p>
<p>'Hm, well, it's good practice,' she said and started to change her clothes which proved to be a poor judgment on her part as Five started to strip as well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LV.</strong>
</p>
<p>When the letter of his acceptable to M.I.T came, he heard her start crying into the phone.</p>
<p>'So it's real…it's really happening?' she asked, and it hit him just how real it all was.</p>
<p>'Yeah, Vanya, it's really happening,' he said and felt like he might start crying as well feeling like everything he could ever want was coming together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LVI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Allison was the first to leave.</p>
<p>Honestly, Five thought Luther was being an idiot, but with Vanya crying holding onto his arm as it was clear their first brother wouldn't leave dad did make him feel a bit bad for the two clearly in love idiots. He would never understand it. Luther's loyalty to a man who didn't care for him when Allison looked at him, and he at her the same way he and Vanya looked at each other. He felt sorry for him despite his annoyance with his decision.</p>
<p>They would have been the first ones to leave, but technically their birthday was tomorrow, and Five wouldn't give Reginald the satisfaction of being able to pull any strings over them.</p>
<p>They left the next day and moved into the shoebox apartment they could afford with the money they managed to save over the two years.</p>
<p>'I like it,' said Vanya as she managed to walk the whole place in less than two minutes since it only had one room connected with a kitchen counter and a bathroom.</p>
<p>'It's shitty, but we can get something better later.'</p>
<p>She shook her head and pulled him closer, 'It's ours, and we're together. It's enough. It's <em>all</em> I ever wanted for us.'</p>
<p>He hugged her around the waists swing her a bit from side to side, 'Really? Such little demands and goals.'</p>
<p>She chuckled, 'Well, it's all I ever wanted for us. Not what I want for myself.'</p>
<p>He leaned closer to her ear while slowly unbuttoning her shirt. They should bless their new temporary home, right?</p>
<p>'Well, what do you want for yourself then?'</p>
<p>'Everything,' she said right before his hand slipped under her clothes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LVII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Boston wasn't that much different from their city, but the newfound freedom was. Slowly with the passing years, Reginald was allowing them more and more privileges as he called them, but this was something else. This was staying late as long as you like with all the light on and eating everything inside the kitchen until you threw up. This was making love in every inch of their tiny apartment while drunk on love and cheap wine the clerk at the store let them buy without IDs. This was studying and going to their part-time jobs with the knowledge that they had to earn money and pay the bills.</p>
<p>'It's a bit scary,' admitted Vanya while they ate cheap horrible pizza from around the corner as they sat on their fire escape, 'Yeah. But it's also incredibly thrilling.'</p>
<p>She smiled, 'Yeah.'</p>
<p>It was everything.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LVIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>They stayed true to their word and made it back home to meet up at Griddy's and then visit home. Dad refused to come out of the office, but that was fine, everyone was more or less only interested in Pogo and mom anyway.</p>
<p>Diego was in the academy sharing his dream apartment with three other guys.</p>
<p>'Now, that's an arrangement I could get <em>behind</em> if you know what I mean,' said Klaus earning a chuckle from Vanya and groans and eye-rolls from everyone else. He and Ben stuck together which was probably for the best since Ben was the only one who could at least partly deal with his bullshit.</p>
<p>Allison was getting big in L.A which was clear from her blondish hair, big sunglasses, and clothes too fancy for a quick bite in Griddy's.</p>
<p>Luther was still at the academy. He looked the same, but Five could tell that whenever he and Allison shared a glance old wounds opened up.</p>
<p>Vanya's hand found his under the table, 'Talk to him.'</p>
<p>'And say what?'</p>
<p>'To go with her?'</p>
<p>'He won't listen.'</p>
<p>'To you, he might. He always admired you. He knew deep down you were better than him,' she gave him that look which just made it too damn hard to disagree.</p>
<p>He kissed her and made it clear she would owe him one before he went to talk to the poor idiot that was his brother.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LIX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Even if Vanya was ahead of him, Five got his degree first. How could he not? They always talked about coming back home, but while he was still in school he was approached from pretty much every university and organization there was.</p>
<p>'I like Boston,' she said and shrugged her shoulders as he brought it up the morning before graduation. Allison and Luther were flying from L.A while Diego, Klaus, and Ben made a road trip. Dad wasn't coming. No surprise there.</p>
<p>'Yeah, but you like-'</p>
<p>She kissed him cutting him off, 'As long as we're together, I don't mind.'</p>
<p>'You're too good to me.'</p>
<p>'Likewise.'</p>
<p>At the ceremony, she was seated between their brothers, sister, and other hundreds of people. Five could see only her though always standing out in his eyes from everyone else.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Life was good.</p>
<p>Five realized it as they were making dinner after finally managing to get off works at the same time. Usually, their schedules were more thrown off. They were talking about visiting Diego and his girlfriend, Lila, who was expecting so they would meet her before the birth when all of the sudden it hit him just how good was life. Everyone was out of the house. Everyone had a normal-well as normal as seven extraordinary people could live most of them with people they care about or loved. Everything was working out.</p>
<p>Life was <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>What a horrifying and thrilling thought.</p>
<p>'What's that look for?' asked Vanya amused finishing their dinner.</p>
<p>He stopped whatever he was doing and put his hands against her cheeks kissing her like there was no tomorrow, 'Life is good.'</p>
<p>She gave him a puzzled look before she nodded, 'Yeah, it is.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXI.</strong>
</p>
<p>At Vanya's first concert, he sat in the front row. The others couldn't make it, but they already agreed they would find time to hear her play at least before the end of the year.</p>
<p>If he didn't know better, he would say Vanya was glowing on the stage. It was hypnotic and magical. Just like every time, Five heard her play, but it was even more alluring because she looked ecstatic while doing so.</p>
<p>She got a standing ovation. Not that Five would ever expect she wouldn't. He just felt proud and pleased that now everyone knew just how amazing she was as well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Their first nephew was named Anthony, and while Vanya and Allison took turns holding him, Five decided to sneak out to buy the nicest ring he could find and propose the first night home.</p>
<p>'Vanya-'</p>
<p>'Yes!' she almost shouted with joy upon seeing the box.</p>
<p>He chuckled, 'Okay, but will you-'</p>
<p>'Yes!'</p>
<p>'Will you let me finish?' he asked knowing he probably wouldn't be able to ask now without laughing.</p>
<p>She nodded grinning, 'Yes!'</p>
<p>He put the ring on her finger, 'If anyone asks, I did-'</p>
<p>'Yes,' she said and cut him off with a kiss sealing the deal.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>The wedding was a small affair despite Allison's pouts and whines.</p>
<p>'She's an A list superstar, she can have <em>her own </em>biggest and most extravagant wedding if she wants,' he told Vanya as their sister wouldn't stop complaining about it bugging them with daily phone calls during the first month.</p>
<p>'She's just excited,' said Vanya, but he knew it was getting on her nerves as well. She was too damn nice to tell their siblings off, but luckily for her, he wasn't.</p>
<p>Their wedding was in the city with just their siblings their partners, Pogo and mom. Dad didn't accept the invitation obviously.</p>
<p>'I want them there,' she said as she explained her decision. Who was he to argue with his bride?</p>
<p>They married in the courthouse and had a lovely dinner in a restaurant they booked for themselves for privacy. Anthony slept through the whole thing much to the girls and Klaus's disappointment.</p>
<p>'I thought I could try my baby voodoo on him,' he said, and Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, 'I told you it's not a thing.'</p>
<p>Five almost forgot how annoying his siblings could be. Personally, meeting them two times a year was more than enough, but Vanya looked like she enjoyed every moment of it glowing all through the whole thing whenever he looked at her.</p>
<p>'Wife,' he said while nuzzling her neck when it was slowly time to leave.</p>
<p>'Husband,' she grinned at him, and Five couldn't help but return the gesture as he didn't think she ever had called him in a nicer way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXIV.</strong>
</p>
<p>They spent their first New Year's Eve as a married couple home alone, in their new apartment with a single bedroom, living room kitchen, and bathroom. They could afford bigger but after living so long in a big mansion with too many rooms they were both sick of how many empty spaces could such a place have.</p>
<p>'I love you,' she said after the countdown instead of <em>a happy new year</em>.</p>
<p>'I love you too,' he replied just as the fireworks went off kissing her forgetting the illuminating sky completely.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXV.</strong>
</p>
<p>He called her many things. <em>Girlfriend, love, darling, dear, lover, Vanya, Seven, sweetheart, precious, angel, wife, and many other…</em></p>
<p>However, she hated, absolutely <em>hated</em> when he called her that.</p>
<p>'Sis-'</p>
<p>She grabbed the pillow next to his head and tried to suffocate him with it.</p>
<p>She kept the damn thing against his face for a few seconds before she got off him and walked away.</p>
<p>Five tossed the pillow away laughing like a crazy person knowing she would forgive him in a bit.</p>
<p>'Come on-'</p>
<p>'Don't you dare say it!'</p>
<p>'Dearest sister,' he said chuckling at the annoyed catlike sound she let out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXVI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Vanya came home with a little kitten during one late rainy evening, 'It was alone in a box. I waited for an hour, but its mom didn't show up.'</p>
<p>He looked at the shivering black thing for a second in Vanya's small palms and then at the hopeful look in her brown eyes that always caused him to melt before he pulled out his phone and googled how to take care of a kitten without a mother.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXVII.</strong>
</p>
<p>The two of them barely made it to the airport in time as Klaus called them that he was getting married in Vegas on a Sunday, 'Ten bucks it's Ben.'</p>
<p>She kissed his nose, 'My husband told me once to never bet on sure things.'</p>
<p>He would kiss her again, but the guard asked him to step aside again which caused Vanya to laugh at his misfortune.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXVIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>He knew something was wrong when she slept in almost three mornings in a row skipping breakfast and going to bed earlier than ever, but he decided it to keep it to himself until she came from the doctor's visit before he hugged her and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>This was what she always talked about. A normal <em>ordinary</em> life. That meant having a nice home, a nice job, getting married, having pets, and having kids. He got that. He wanted that for her. They weren't planning any kids, but the moment they stopped using protection it was as if they more or less decided that they would have them.</p>
<p>'I'm sorry,' she said crying, and he pulled her closer, 'What in the world are you apologizing for? I married you because of I love you, always have, always will.'</p>
<p>He held her all through the night as she cried before finally in the early morning hours she stopped. Once it was about two hours after the last time a tear rolled down her face, Five dared to ask, 'What did the doctor say?'</p>
<p>'It could be a lot of things, but the pills…he said too much mood stabilizers didn't help,' she said, her voice strangely lacking any emotions.</p>
<p>He brushed her hair the way he did when they were younger his memory making him smell honey, the way it sometimes did when they laid in bed like this, 'We're young. We can go to other doctors. We can still have kids, Vanya.'</p>
<p>She nodded and pressed her palm over his heart, 'I know, Five. Thank you.'</p>
<p>He kissed the top of her head holding her until she finally fell asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXIX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Allison finally got her big wedding with everyone except for Klaus seemingly uncomfortable with the idea of sitting next to celebrities and others from L.A elite.</p>
<p>'How could Luther agree to this?' asked Diego and one point to which Five raised his brow, 'Could you imagine him telling <em>no </em>to bridezilla?'</p>
<p>He chuckled at that, and Five received an elbow from Vanya into the side.</p>
<p>She looked better. She was smiling more and brighter than before while dancing with Ben and Anthony and then him.</p>
<p>Her palms were pressed against his chest as not even heels didn't help her height that much. Once they started, they danced for the rest of the night and morning until it was really time to head to bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXX.</strong>
</p>
<p>They went on a vacation. Just the two of them. Five had been all over the world during his time in the Umbrella Academy but never as a tourist and Vanya had never been anywhere at all. It was new and exciting, but he wouldn't care if they were sitting at home as long as they were together.</p>
<p>They were young and together they could go anywhere they wanted to see everything. They started off with Paris, and Five made sure to kiss her under the Eiffel tower.</p>
<p>'Sometimes, I'm worried I will wake up and this all will be just a beautiful bittersweet dream,' she confessed as they returned to the hotel where they had the view of the whole city.</p>
<p>'It feels all too good to be true,' she said, and he hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head, 'It's real. I swear it's all real, Vanya.'</p>
<p>'I believe you, Five.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXI.</strong>
</p>
<p>After the second miscarriage, and Vanya almost falling apart, he suggested they stopped. If she didn't get pregnant at all, it would have been less devastating than this. The second loss was even more brutal than the first with Vanya staying in bed for a week.</p>
<p>'So we will be one of those couples with no kids?' she asked not like she wanted to argue, but like she wanted to discuss it.</p>
<p>'We could be, or we could adopt or fill the apartment with pets? We could be the best cat parents out there.'</p>
<p>'Our landlord won't allow us more than two,' she reminded him just as Kot jumped on the bed and began slowly making his way to Vanya before he started to push his head against her palm as if to tell her he was the only cat she should have around.</p>
<p>'I will buy the building,' he said making her giggle a bit which he took as a win.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXII.</strong>
</p>
<p>The dreadful phone call came when he was in a meeting with his assistant running in and saying his wife called and that it was urgent.</p>
<p>'What happened?'</p>
<p>'I'm not sure, but I broke all the windows,' she said sounding confused, 'What? Where are you?'</p>
<p>He teleported most of the way. The apartment was a mess. All the windows were broken as if a storm ran through the place.</p>
<p>Vanya stood in the middle of it all before she rushed into his arms, 'I-I don't know. I was on the phone with one of my coworkers, and she told me about this rumor someone started about me at work and I got so upset and then all the windows.'</p>
<p>She had been feeling strange for days claiming she was hearing things and had strange mood swings but claimed she wasn't pregnant this time.</p>
<p>'Do you think…'</p>
<p>She didn't finish the sentence, but yes, he did think <em>she</em> did it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>It took him almost a year but ultimately with his training in a remote warehouse which became their new home, Vanya managed to control her newfound abilities. She was dealing with it far better than he did, since after he found out he barely managed to calm himself down and not fly back home to shove the bottle of pills into Reginald's throat. Especially after he found out, he was the reason Vanya would never be able to finish a full pregnancy since the old man was too afraid, she would lose control during childbirth. He never hated him more.</p>
<p>It was still challenging, but once he was sure, she wouldn't destroy a room or half a city, he couldn't help himself but joke, 'Remember, I <em>always </em>said you were extraordinary even before the others did.'</p>
<p>'You're right, Number Five, you were first.'</p>
<p>He winked at her before he finally allowed them to return to Boston.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXIV.</strong>
</p>
<p>It was supposed to be one kid just to try it out. Like with pets. They started with Kot and now they had a dog, from the shelter called, Bobby. It made sense to start with one. None of them were overly parental. Hell, he could count the times he held Anthony, Gabriella, or Claire on the fingers of one hand. However, then came Ellie, a ten-year-old girl with dark raven hair and wide blue eyes. When Vanya asked her if she would like to try and live with them after about a month of meeting the little girl asked with eyes hopeful in an incredibly familiar way to Vanya's.</p>
<p>'Can my younger brothers come too?'</p>
<p>They shared a look, and then there were two females looking at him all hopeful with their big brown and blue eyes and how could Five say no to either of them let alone when they were together?</p>
<p>'This will be a disaster, won't it?' he asked once they were outside. He wondered if he was too old to start smoking now.</p>
<p>'Yup.'</p>
<p>'At least we're not buying them,' he commented, and Vanya nodded, 'Or training them to be superheroes.'</p>
<p>'I don't think they have powers, wifey,' he said trying to lighten the mood as she hated when he called her that almost as much as she hated when he called her <em>sis-</em>.</p>
<p>'Well, you can always train them like Batman powers or not,' she suggested, and he frowned not liking the idea one bit until the social worker came outside with Ellie and two equally dark-haired boys with blue eyes.</p>
<p>'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXV.</strong>
</p>
<p>Having kids was not comfortable.</p>
<p>Having kids was hard.</p>
<p>Having kids was always remembering or dealing with something last minute.</p>
<p>Having kids was strange.</p>
<p>Having kids was funny. Having kids was challenging.</p>
<p>Having kids was rewarding.</p>
<p>Five woke up to the feeling of cold as three heads of Ellie, James and Luca were popping from under the covers between him and Vanya probably sneaking in during the storm last night stealing all of the covers.</p>
<p>Sighing he pushed the covers even more over them and closed his eyes knowing if Vanya was still asleep it was way too early.</p>
<p>He liked sleeping in on Sundays with the kids and his wife.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXVI.</strong>
</p>
<p>'This is my dad,' said Ellie to her teaching at the teacher-student conference. Vanya went to James's class taking Luca with her.</p>
<p>It was over a year and even if in his mind, he referred to them as kids, his kids, having kids, Five never really heard any of them call him <em>dad</em> before. It was beyond what he expected he would feel if they did call him that and he barely managed to get himself in control as the teacher started to talk to him about Ellie.</p>
<p>Once he was done with the woman, he looked at the little girl, his daughter as she watching him probably sensing something was off, 'Let's go find the rest of our bunch, kid.'</p>
<p>Vanya was always better at these things. It wasn't a woman thing. It was a Vanya thing. She was a compassionate person by nature and growing up the way they did she had a strong connection to kids, sometimes Five just felt like he was along for the ride. Vanya wanted a nice normal life, and he wanted to make Vanya happy.</p>
<p>Now he didn't feel like that. He didn't feel like he was just doing something to make Vanya happy and fulfill her dreams and goals. He felt like it was something he was doing for himself too, something his.</p>
<p>Ellie took his hand, and if Vanya noticed anything, she just offered him a reassuring smile when they met in the hallway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXVII.</strong>
</p>
<p>The first time, Five noticed it was when they were playing chess during a very rainy weekend as they were stuck inside the whole day. They took turns and even if he managed to beat them all (no way he was letting them off that easy) they weren't as bad as they used to be.</p>
<p>By the end of Sunday, Luca managed to bet Vanya, James got close to beating him several times causing Five to actually put effort into it, and Ellie to actually won a game.</p>
<p>She looked completely stunned before she jumped up, 'I won! I beat dad! Guys, I won!'</p>
<p>Everyone congratulated her including Five before he added, 'Of course, you did, you're our kid. We only have smart kids.'</p>
<p>She grinned at him, and Five couldn't help but feel like he was looking into the mirror when she did so.</p>
<p>'It's the environment. Nurture versus nature,' commented Vanya as she helped him clean up before giving his cheek a kiss, 'It's cute that they take after you.'</p>
<p>He grimaced, 'You're the cute one from the two of us.'</p>
<p>She gave him a knowing look which made him frown a bit, 'Wait, do you think <em>I'm </em>the cute one?'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXVIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>They went to Disneyworld. They seriously went to Disneyworld.</p>
<p>When they started to plan adoptions Five swore to himself he would never suffer through something like that, but here they were driving home from Disneyworld with three sleeping kids on the back seats.</p>
<p>It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. There were too many people, and they got lost so many damn times, and the lines were long and everything Five hated was probably situated in Disneyworld.</p>
<p>But the kids loved it. They were happy, and who was Five to take that away from them?</p>
<p>He glanced at Vanya who was also dozed off with her head against the window.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn't so terrible after all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXIX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Vanya woke up in the middle of the night as he was coming back from the bathroom, 'Sorry.'</p>
<p>She shook her head and kissed him too passionately for the middle of the night that it was.</p>
<p>'I love you.'</p>
<p>'I love you too.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five came home late. His new project was taking too damn much time. His employees were idiots.</p>
<p>Vanya was already home finishing dinner with Ellie helping her and James and Luca doing their homework.</p>
<p>They all greeted him at the same time sounding excited with a smile on their faces. He couldn't help but think at that moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Life couldn't get more perfect than this.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXXI.</strong>
</p>
<p>They decided to move to a house. Their apartment was too small, and they knew it for a while now, but given their experiences with large houses before, they tried to delay the necessity as long as possible with irrational fears.</p>
<p>Looking at the perfect house Five put his arm around her shoulders as she sighed, 'It's perfect, isn't it?'</p>
<p>'Yes, it is.'</p>
<p>'We're going to buy it, aren't we?'</p>
<p>'Yes.'</p>
<p>'Is it a mistake?'</p>
<p>Five looked down at her, 'It's not his house, and we can fill it care and love unlike he did.'</p>
<p>Vanya nodded and together they made their way knowing it would be their new home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXXII.</strong>
</p>
<p>They went on a vacation to Portugal and left the kids with Ellie in charge to take a walk on the beach. The night was warm and incredibly nice. The whole ocean was glowing with the reflection of the moonlight.</p>
<p>He pulled her closer by the hand he was holding his hold tight. She let him.</p>
<p>He kissed her softly at first just like he did every day when the kids were around. It was sweet almost like their first careful kisses back in the mansion so many years ago.</p>
<p>She kissed him back a bit more deepening the kisses while putting her free hand against his cheek.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXXIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Reginald Hargreeves died and even if he was their father who adopted them, took them in, and somewhat took care of them, in Five's opinion he didn't deserve the large family consisting of his children and grandchildren who came to his funeral.</p>
<p>However, when Vanya took his hand, he offered her a slight squeeze reminding himself he was done giving that man move power over his life and feelings with his anger toward him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXXIV.</strong>
</p>
<p>James came back from school with a bruise under his eye asking that he wouldn't tell Vanya.</p>
<p>'A boy?' Five asked as he applied something on the swelling.</p>
<p>James looked surprised to which Five just gave him a look like <em>did you expect me not to know </em>before he nodded, 'Yeah. I thought…I thought he liked me too. I guess not.'</p>
<p>'Sometimes it takes time,' agreed Five before he squeezed his shoulder, 'Just because it will be a second love, it doesn't make it any less important.' He wasn't sure he said the right thing since he wasn't good at talking about feelings. He usually left that to Vanya. 'Sometimes second love can be better. Because after you lost the first one it reminded you there is still hope to fall in love again.'</p>
<p>Five made sure he took care of his wound and when Vanya tried to ask, he gestured for her not to kiss her forehead before he whispered, 'I love you.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXXV.</strong>
</p>
<p>It happened again. They had too much wine and got careless. He hated himself for not knowing better. He should have been more careful.</p>
<p>He put Ellie in charge and told them Vanya needed to rest.</p>
<p>'You have work,' she argued as he closed the door making sure all three of their kids knew what to do and laid back down next to her, 'I can take a leave.'</p>
<p>He snuggled her close as she argued, 'The kids.'</p>
<p>'Aren't little anymore, they know what to do, relax.'</p>
<p>'I'm sor-'</p>
<p>'Don't you ever apologize to me for that,' he kissed her forehead, 'I should have known better.'</p>
<p>'It was an honest mistake,' she sighed and closed her eyes. She was better in a week, and Five scheduled himself the operation the next day.</p>
<p>'You don't have to,' she said looking like she was unsure how to feel about it.</p>
<p>Five's mind, however, was made up, 'I <em>never</em> have to do anything, Vanya. I only do things I want to do.'</p>
<p>She caressed his chest lovingly, 'Yeah, it's kind of the reason I like you so much.'</p>
<p>'Only kinda, hm?'</p>
<p>'Yeah,' she said teasingly receiving a kiss in return.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXXVI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Ellie graduated from M.I.T as well. All of his old professors who were still teaching came and personally congratulated him.</p>
<p>'You should say so to her,' he said every one of them with a frown, 'It was all her hard work.'</p>
<p>Still, he felt more than proud that she did simply because she was his kid.</p>
<p>'Careful, she will know she's your favorite,' whispered Vanya at one point.</p>
<p>He kissed her temple, 'I don't have favorites. I hate all of you guys equally.'</p>
<p>'Father and husband of the year,' she muttered.</p>
<p>'You bet,' he said and hugged Ellie around the shoulders muttering <em>you're my favorite</em> causing everyone to close to laugh and Vanya to shove her elbow into his side.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXXVII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Pogo called them on Monday explaining that mom was breaking down every day. It was her time. They all managed to come to say their goodbyes. It was sad but in a way a much happier occasion than with dad.</p>
<p>Diego and his wife and kids greeted them all inside the house. They moved after dad died to be close to mom and Pogo so they wouldn't be alone. It was almost as if the simple fact that dad was gone made the house a happier and brighter place.</p>
<p>'She had a good life,' said Diego, but it was obvious he took it the hardest.</p>
<p>In the end, Grace Hargreeves died happy surrounded by all her kids and grandkids with that typical joyful smile on her face, 'I'm so proud of you all. Every single one.'</p>
<p>He couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks gripping Vanya's hand harder than he should have. A robotic woman without a real human heart had more love than anyone in the whole world including their own father.</p>
<p>'Thanks for everything, mom,' said Luther in the name of all of them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXXVIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>The first to get married was James to his boyfriend of seven years that Five thought Vanya loved as their fourth kid.</p>
<p>'He reminds me of me,' she said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>'There can never be anyone like you, Vanya,' he told her and kissed her deeply during the other couple vows.</p>
<p>During the toast, Luca said that if the young couple was as half happy as their parents, they would be lucky.</p>
<p>He knew exactly what he meant.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>LXXXIX.</strong>
</p>
<p>Their first grandchild was born on October the 1st causing all of their siblings to call in with their jokes.</p>
<p>'This family is a nightmare,' he muttered after he saw Klaus's name on the screen calling again.</p>
<p>Vanya who was holding the sleeping boy, Peter, shook her head, 'Yes, but a beautiful one.'</p>
<p>He sighed and accepted the call, 'What?'</p>
<p>'Now, now, Five is this a way a grandpa behaves-'</p>
<p>He ended the call knowing his brother will call again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XC</strong>
</p>
<p>Ellie married after James with a small wedding with just the nine of them. She didn't like the fuss and claimed to be too old for such weddings anyway.</p>
<p>Luca didn't want to marry, but he started to date a single mother and decided to adopt her kids as his own.</p>
<p>'Your son,' said Five and Vanya at the same time.</p>
<p>'You are the one who wanted kids first,' he reminded her but she shook her head and stroke his cheek gently, 'But you're the one who had to accept the idea and grow to love them as his own.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XCI.</strong>
</p>
<p>They came to burry Pogo a month later with Vanya playing his favorite song as a sign of the end of a good service even if they all knew he was family.</p>
<p>'He would have loved the song, Vanya,' he nodded at her when she was done brushing her face from the tears.</p>
<p>She nodded back at him, but he still put his hands against her cheeks and made her look into his eyes, 'He knew what he meant to us. He knew he was more than what Reginald made him to be.'</p>
<p>She nodded leaning into his touch, 'He was our dad. I know.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XCII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Five took her to Russia for their anniversary.</p>
<p>Seeing her so excited, taking everything in like she still had so much life and joy to adore the world as if she was thirteen again made him fall in love with her all over again.</p>
<p>'I love you.'</p>
<p>'I love you too,' she said before kissing him on their way through the Alexandrovsky Sad back to the hotel enjoying the sights.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XCIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>They were attending the funeral of their son-in-law's mother. They never met her, but Ellie wanted them to be there. It was all very sad. The last funeral they were to was Pogo's and that carried even more sadness for a completely different reason, 'How would you want to go?'</p>
<p>Vanya looked at him from the driver's seat as they were heading home, 'Sometime before one-hundred in our bed with you laying next to me. I think-I think that would be the nicest way to go. I have this strange feeling that we will die together. All of us were born that day. I had it since I was a kid.'</p>
<p>'Yeah, me too,' he agreed and took her hand to kiss her fingers both of them feeling a bit better during the gloomy rainy day, 'You're right. It would be a good way to go.'</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XCIV.</strong>
</p>
<p>'I can't believe they turned Griddy's into a yoga center,' Five commented as he was sitting between Ben and Vanya on the side of the payment eating doughnuts and drinking the coffee they had to buy somewhere else. The seven siblings living up to the promise to meet there every year.</p>
<p>'I thought it would be a sex shop,' replied Klaus stealing a bite from Allison's chocolate one much to her annoyance.</p>
<p>Vanya chuckled pushing her face against Five's neck. They were sitting there like idiots instead of finding a new place to sit and eat as ordinary people would.</p>
<p>It was perfect. It was a very Hargreeves thing to do.</p>
<p>He pulled an arm over her shoulders pulling her closer, 'You have the best ideas, you know that, darling?'</p>
<p>'Yes, I know,' she said with a grin before taking a sip of her coffee. The next time he kissed her she tasted like coffee. She tasted amazing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XCV.</strong>
</p>
<p>As they laid in bed for seeming hours Vanya rolled onto her side, 'That was-'</p>
<p>'Yeah.'</p>
<p>'I didn't think you would be able-'</p>
<p>'Me either.'</p>
<p>'So many times-'</p>
<p>'I know'</p>
<p>'We're old,' she said with a grimace like he didn't know they were.</p>
<p>He brushed her naked shoulder, 'Clearly <em>not that old</em>.'</p>
<p>'<em>Clearly</em>,' she repeated and kissed him again just to see if it would work again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XCVI.</strong>
</p>
<p>Vanya received a music award for life career success, 'Dance with me?'</p>
<p>'We're on the street,' Five remained her laughing against her drunk kisses.</p>
<p>'So it's that a no?'</p>
<p>'I can never say <em>no</em> to you, my darling,' he said and kissed her one more time before he spun her around dancing with her to no music in the middle of the street outside of the music hall with the award in his jacket pocket while waiting for their cab.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XCVII.</strong>
</p>
<p>Vanya was walking out of their bedroom probably to tell him something when he spun her around and pulled her closer like he wanted to dance with her before kissing her like he hadn't all week.</p>
<p>She gave him a pleased look when he broke it, 'You haven't kissed me like that all week.'</p>
<p>So she did notice.</p>
<p>He grinned before he kissed her again making her lose that pleased smile in order to properly kiss him back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XCVIII.</strong>
</p>
<p>The total number now was five other siblings, two nephews, three nieces, three kids, four grand-kids, and seven kids of their nephews and nieces all of which they got to see and hold at least for a while.</p>
<p>'Not bad for the most dysfunctional family on the planet,' said Vanya with a grin as they were getting ready to the restaurant for their sixtieth birthday.</p>
<p>'No, not bad at all,' he agreed while meeting her gaze in the reflection of the mirror both taking a moment to appreciate what they have.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>XCIX.</strong>
</p>
<p>The first thing Vanya forgot was their anniversary. It wasn't anything major, and they never made a fuss about such things, but when Quentin called to congratulate them, Five noticed how confused Vanya looked before she sat down and offered him a startled look, 'I can't remember the date.'</p>
<p>He kissed her cheek, 'It's alright. People forget things all the time. We're not the youngest, remember?'</p>
<p>She shook her head still worried so he pulled her closer and held until she settled down.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>C.</strong>
</p>
<p>The absolute last moment, he had remembered of her was him slowly making his way to his bed. His whole body hurt in ways, he never would have imagined was possible. Being old was just as painful and annoying as he always secretly thought it would be.</p>
<p>'You forgot the light,' mumbled Vanya looking at him. Today, was one of the good days. She remembered all their grandkids' names and didn't forget any ingredient while making dinner before they went on their daily walk.</p>
<p>'I will turn it off in a bit,' he said and stood up on top of the bed where she was waiting for him sitting, 'You're extraordinary, did I ever tell you that?'</p>
<p>Her smile was still the brightest one he ever saw even if her face was marked with age just as deeply as his, 'Once or twice.'</p>
<p>He leaned down and kissed her feeling young again with how perfect the kiss felt just as perfect as their first one.</p>
<p>When he leaned away her eyes remained close for a moment before she opened them, 'Thank you, Five.'</p>
<p>'For what?'</p>
<p>'A wonderful life,' she said shrugging her shoulders like it was the most casual thing to say.</p>
<p>He smirked at her before he made his long and painful journey to turn off the lights in the bathroom, and then come back to the bed. It was dark and without his glasses, he couldn't see her face, so he settled for pulling her against his chest thinking of honey while his warmth mixed with hers, 'Thank you for exactly the same, Vanya. I love you.'</p>
<p>'I love you too.'</p>
<p>It was his last moment with her. It was his last moment at all. He couldn't pick up a favorite one. From those billionths of moments, he could never pick up a favorite one even if he wanted to, but he never did. He would never do that. Each moment was perfect and precious in its own way. Each and every one of them. The good, the bad, the happy, the sad, the painful, the joyful, and many many others, all of them as long as they were shared with her were perfect.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just perfect</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Koniec</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read, uh, it was a bit hard to write the ending honestly. I made myself cry every time I tried to write it, wrote it, and then went over and read it. I hope you like the story. Stay safe and take care of yourselves and of course HAPPY FIVEYA WEEK 2020. Have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>